Dance With You
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He backed up, hitting the wall, as she laid a hand on either side of him, blocking his escape. Her hair tumbled in wild curls; she gave him an appreciative once over. "What do you want, Jo?" He asked, fighting the urge to grab her, shove her against the wall & make love to her. She smirked, leaning close to whisper, "I want to dance with you, Zane." Companion to Dance With Me.


**Dance With You**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: He looked up, to see her coming towards him, determination sparking in her eyes. He backed up, his back hitting the wall, as she laid a hand on either side of him, blocking his escape. Her long dark hair tumbled around her in wild curls, and she gave him an appreciative once over before smiling. "What do you want, Jo?" He asked, fighting the urge to grab her, shove her up against the wall and make love to her. She smirked, leaning close to whisper. "I want to dance with you, Zane." Companion to _Dance With Me_.**

He took a deep breath; their vows ran circles in his head, and he glanced down at the gold band on his finger. He couldn't believe it had actually happened.

All of Eureka was celebrating the autumn wedding; GD had closed for the day so everyone could attend the nuptials. The town had been decked out in autumn colors, Vincent had turned Cafe Diem into a huge reception area, cornering off almost all of downtown for the party to follow. Reverand Harper had officiated the ceremony in an outdoor wedding; the furthest thing from a Catholic church wedding GD could get. Four very important people had been given clearance to Eureka to attend, and the bride had done more than just hug and kiss when she saw the visitors- she'd burst into tears, ruining her make up, forcing Zoe to do it over. The crying had been worth it, though, for the fact that her father had gotten to walk her down the aisle.

Carter nudged Henry and Fargo, nodding back towards the groom. A look of shock had covered the younger man's face, and the three men couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked, coming up and wrapping her arms around Fargo.

"I think Zane's suffering from shock." He replied, nodding to the young groom. The psychist looked up at that, shaking his head.

"I'm not in shock, I'm just... okay, I'm in shock. What do you want from me?" He asked, blushing as the others laughed softly. They all turned back at the shriek coming from the dance floor, in time to see Captain Davie Lupo dip his little sister, her white veil brushing the end of her gown, before he pulled her back up. Another shriek reached their ears as he threw her over his shoulder.

_"Davie! Put me down!"_

"I don't think so, Jo."

"We need to take you into the back room and have a little chat about the birds and bees- since you never got it from Dad, and god knows who deflowered you. It's such a shame, our little sister isn't very virginal."

"So why is she wearing white?" Ricco asked, laughing.

"Alright! That's enough you three! Davie, put Jo down!" He set her on her feet, and she punched his shoulder, even as her brother reached out to ruffle her hair; no longer the Navy captain in white uniform dress, but the headstrong, protective older brother of the bride.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" She cried, pulling away.

"Alright, get together." Colonel Lupo said, pulling out a camera. Jo's whine sliced the air.

_"Dad! No pictures!"_

"This is the last time my kids will be together for god knows how long. A couple pictures will _not_ kill any of you." He remarked. She rolled her eyes, but complied, settling into the familiar protective embrace of her older brothers.

"You look beautiful, Jo." Ricco whispered. She looked up at him.

"Thanks, Ricco." He wrapped her in a hug- a candid shot their father didn't miss.

"Are you sure this Zane is good enough for you, Jojo?" Davie asked, as she hugged him.

"It's a little late to ask, since she's already changed her name and accepted his ring." Tomas said, taking the hug she offered.

"Yes, Davie, I'm sure." Jo replied, glancing over at the small group that had made up her family for the last several years. She looked around; the wedding was quite unconventional by Eureka standards. Instead of the first dance as husband and wife, the party had begun; all the major milestones in a normal wedding reception were going to take place at the end- the cake, the champagne, the garter removal, the bouquet toss, the speeches, the first dance.

But then again, they weren't _exactly_ a conventional couple.

Her brothers joked and laughed with her, cutting in on each others' dances with the bride, giving her advice and telling her stories of their own marriages. Davie and Ricco were both happily married; Tomas was engaged, and his fiance- a lovely girl named Carla- had been all too eager to meet Jo and get to know her future sister-in-law. She'd been warned and worried about becoming a member of the Lupo clan, but Jo had calmed her, saying that she was happy to have another female in the bunch, thereby making it an even four-by-four, including her marriage to Zane.

"I can't believe my little girl's all grown up." The small group all looked up as Joseph Lupo joined them, sipping his drink as he watched Ricco scoop Jo up and spin her around, like when they were kids. Carter laid a hand on the Colonel's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"She's a fine young woman, Colonel. And she's married a fine young man." He said, glancing at Zane, who gave him a relieved smile.

"We've all been looking out for her, Mr. Lupo." Allison added.

"She's a daughter to Grace and I." Henry said.

"And to me." Carter said, watching as Tomas cut in and took Jo's hands, leading her in a swing dance, before pulling her too him, causing them to stumble forward. Carter waited, expecting the crash, but none came, as Ricco caught Jo's shoulders, and promptly pulled her from Tomas's arms, pulling her into a tango, that made all four laugh.

"As long as she's happy. That's all I care about." Mr. Lupo said, watching Jo toss her veil over her shoulder. He tore his gaze from his daughter; it landed on Zane, who seemed to be keeping as far away from his father-in-law as possible. "You make her happy." Zane looked up, paling at the Colonel's voice. The older man chuckled. "Relax. You're fine. I wouldn't try anything with Jo watching. I wouldn't try anything at all anyway. She's lucky to have you. You've helped her through some of her toughest challenges. Welcome to the family, Zane." He held out his hand, which Zane took, relieved.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Dad." Zane nodded.

"Dad." The others in their small group all shared smiles, excited to see Zane getting along so well with his father-in-law.

The party continued for several minutes, before Vincent called for the cake to be cut. Zane pulled Jo into his arms, his hands working their way over the smooth material of her fitted bodice and up her arms, before wrapping around the hand that held the knife. Amid their community, they shared soft looks and silent words as they guided the knife into the cake. Once a piece had been set on the plate, both took a piece. But instead of the gentle exchange at most weddings, the two shared knowing looks, before turning and shoving the cake into the faces of their maide of honor and best man. Carter and Zoe cried out in shock, which caused both Zane and Jo to burst out laughing. As the two Carters worked on cleaning the cake off their faces, Jo and Zane shared gentle bites of the spice cake Vincent had made for their day. Fingers still coated in frosting, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, mouthing 'I love you' against her lips.

The champagne and toasts followed, and no one wasted any time in thinking up speeches.

"When I first met Zane, I wasn't too impressed with him. He was... snarky and... annoying and... just generally unpleasant to deal with." Carter started, glancing at the bride and groom. The pair stood back near the cake; she was settled in his arms, her head on his chest. A blush crept into Zane's cheeks, and he raised an eyebrow, pressing a kiss to Jo's head. "And he went after Jo with... undue force. First with the lingerie, and then with the stupid stunts; there was more than once when I was certain I'd come into work one morning and find the dust remains of Zane in the cell. I was convinced that one of these days, Jo would kill him. But it never happened. In fact, she seemed to warm to him. And... by the time we came here after being in nineteen-forty-seven," He looked around. After telling the whole town about the time travel, the five had breathed easier. Eureka kept their secret. "she and Zane were to the point where they were... about to get married. In fact, if we hadn't come here, we'd probably be at a wedding similar to this one." Carter said, looking around.

_"Carter."_ He turned. Jo raised her eyebrows.

"Right. Sorry, side tracked. Anyway, after coming here, Jo tried her best to keep Zane at bay, and Zane, being Zane, pursued her with undue force. And it paid off. He won her heart and fell in love with her, and... the rest is history. They've survived their past, and now can look forward to their future. Zane, you won the respect of our small group, our town, but most importantly, you won Jo's heart. No one deserves it more than you." He raised his glass, giving the younger man a smile. "But you do anything major to hurt her, and you'll be spending the rest of your life in my cell. And I'll make those cuffs permanent." Zane held up his hands in surrender, and Jo glared at Carter, reaching up and pulling Zane's hands back to her waist. "I love you both."

When the appluase ended, Zoe stepped up, picking up her glass.

"I met Jo when my dad and I first came here. Dad left me in her care, and she locked me in her cell, telling my dad she'd watch me. She didn't watch me so much as let me out and order chinese for the two of us. We talked over ads in dating magazines and actually got along. For weeks, she called me 'Felon Spice' instead of Zoe. She quickly became the one I turned to for advice. She became an older sister, and I loved hanging out with her. She had a string of bad relationships that were just painful to watch, and then Zane showed up and something just... clicked for them. They were happy. And then she and my dad and the others came here from nineteen-forty-seven and everything changed." Zoe cleared her throat. "I developed a crush on Zane, but he kept going after Jo. And Jo kept pushing him away. And then my dad explained what had happened, and I backed off. There was a period where Jo and I didn't talk, but we got over it, and became closer than we were before."

"Zoe, focus." Zane called. The girl blushed, noticing Jo roll her eyes, but nod in agreement.

"Sorry... There isn't much more to say. We... we all watched Zane and Jo dance around each other for years... and they finally got together. When Jo called me and told me that Zane had proposed, I bought the first ticket I could and flew her out to Boston. We spent days catching up and going shopping for gowns. And... I told her that when they decide to have kids, well... sorry Allison, but I get dibs on delivering them." Jo blushed, burying her face in Zane's chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her hair. "I guess, I'm trying to say that... Jo and Zane have always been right for each other. In any - and every- timeline. Congrats, Jo. You and Zane deserve each other. God knows, I'd have killed him before now. You balance each other out, you fit. I love you, both of you." She held up her glass. "To Jo and Zane!"

Applause broke out, and the party resumed. The garter was removed and tossed, the bouquet tossed- caught by Fargo and Holly, respectively- and all that was left, was the first dance.

Zane had joined their small group, lost in conversation with the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her come towards him. He could see determination sparking in her eyes as she got closer. Never breaking the conversation he was having with Carter, he back up. His back hit the wall, and she laid a hand on either side of him, blocking his escape. Her long dark hair tumbled around her in wild curls, and he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down the snug bodice of her top and down to the flowing skirt of her wedding gown. The detail on the waist of the gown sparked in the light, and he couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face. She gave him an appreciative once over before returning the smile.

"What do you want, Jo?" He asked, fighting the urge to grab her, shove her up against the wall and make love to her. She smirked, leaning close to whisper, "I want to dance with you, Zane." He heard the notes of their song start- the same song that had played that Valentine's Day when he proposed. After a moment, she pulled away to stare into his eyes. "Dance with me, Zane."

_"'Oh come and dance with me, my baby. Let's dance, till we go crazy. The night is young and so are we- Let's make love and dance the night away._

_What I really wanna do, is just dance with you. And feel your body tight; show ya how to do it right. I can show you every move, I know just what to do. Each step will feel so fine- One dance and you'll be mine-_

_So baby, when we hit the floor, you'll be asking for more. Let's make love and dance the night away...'"_

And she took his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. She pulled him close, pressing her lithe body to his, enjoying the inaudible gasp as her hips brushed against his. She gave him a wicked smile, running her hands over his chest, before allowing him to take her hands and lead her in the dance.

_"'Oh put your hand in mine, promise I'll take my time. We'll dance from head to toe. I can dance fast or slow. Baby look into my eyes, let the music hypnotize, let our bodies synchronize- When we're dancing, you'll be mine._

_So baby when we hit the floor, you'll be asking for more. Let's make love and dance the night away...'"_

The rest of the town watched as they began their first dance as husband and wife. Carter wrapped Allison in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Holly wiped tears off her cheeks, and Grace curled into Henry's arms. Neither Zane nor Jo noticed their small group; their eyes were locked on only each other. He pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her body in his arms, and leaned down to whisper,

"This brings back memories."

"Happy memories, Zane." She replied, looking up at him. "From here on out. Lots and lots of happy memories. Starting with tonight." He gave her a small smile, leaning down to captuer her lips in his. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he ran a hand up her back, tangling in the soft curls of her hair. Normally, everyone would groan and tell them to get a room, but it was their wedding. The lovebirds came first.

_"'Oh come and dance with me, my baby. Let's dance, till we go crazy, The night is young and so are we. Let's make love and dance the night away._

_Oh, when it comes to dancing, I know how to move. When it comes to passion, I know just what to do. I feel the music inside, I feel like I am alive, the tempo is right- Let's make love...'"_

When the dance finished and the couple left the dance floor, their friends engulfed them wishing them congratulations. Allison wrapped Jo in a hug, and Carter couldn't resist grabbing Zane up in a bear hug that made everyone laugh. "It's about time you got your happiness." Allison said, shoving her towards Zane. "It's been long overdue. For both of you."

Zane wrapped his arms tight around Jo and kissed her. "Don't worry, Allison. We're gonna be happy."

"For a long, long time." Jo added, looking up at her husband. He gave her a small smile before whispering,

"I love you, Mrs. Donovan."

She broke into a grin, reaching up to cradle his cheek as she pulled away to look at him. "Mrs. Donovan." She thought a moment. "I like the sound of that."

"You do?" She nodded. "Good. I'm glad." He kissed her deeply, tightening his grip on her waist. "Because you can't change it, no matter how much you want to." She laughed, pressing her forehead to his.

"I don't want too. Ever."

The others in their group watched the young couple, happy that they'd finally gotten the ending they so deserved. "Oh, they're so cute at this age." Carter said, ever the father. Jo and Zane ignored them, lost in each other.

"I love you, Mr. Donovan." She said, kissing him deeply. When seh broke the kiss, and stared into his eyes, she saw her entire future laid out before her.

And he was the center of it.

Neither noticed Zoe pull out her camera, and neither noticed the flash. But the shot of the two of them, breaking the kiss and pulling away to stare into each others' eyes, was caught forever in time. An image filled with love and longing.

An image that all of Eureka would remember for years to come.


End file.
